At Boulder mountain
Here's how Boulder mountain goes in Return of Boulder. Narrator: The next day as the engines were working, the Crusaders were closely watching Rusty. Sweetie Belle: Okay, Rusty. Let's see what's really going on. follow behind him Narrator: Later in the afternoon, the Crusaders notice Rusty taking a different track. Scootaloo: Huh? Why's Rusty going that way? follow him down the other lane Apple Bloom: This is very strange. Rusty almost never takes a different track. Sweetie Belle: Where is he going? Narrator: The Crusaders continue to follow Rusty until they come to a a small mountain. And the Crusaders then hide in a bush and watch, and they are shocked to see Boulder on the top of the mountain! CMC: gasps Narrator: As the Crusaders watch, the wokemen who were with Rusty build pikes around Boulder so he won't fall. Scootaloo: So that's what's going on. Sweetie Belle: He was looking at Boulder! Apple Bloom: No wonder he was actin' all funny-like. Scootaloo: Yeah, I would be too. Sweetie Belle: We should tell the others. Apple Bloom: Ah' don't know about doin' that. What if Rusty finds out we did? Scootaloo: Don't worry, he doesn't know we're here. Sweetie Belle: Well, let's go before he notices us. crusaders then sneak away inside the bush Rusty: the rustling Huh? looks back and the bush is already gone Hmm, I thought I heard something. Workmen: Rusty! C'mon! Rusty: Oh! Coming! Narrator: Then with determination, the CMC fly back to Berk and soon are explaining everything. Scootaloo: And that's how it happened! Snotlout: So, let me get this straight. You're saying that Rusty is distracted with.... a rock? Apple Bloom: Eeyup. Snotlout: That's stupid! What's the big deal? It's just a rock! Sweetie Belle: No, Snotlout, you don't understand. Rusty's had a crazy experience with that Boulder. Snotlout: What are you talking about? Astrid: Yeah, how can a giant boulder have such a huge impact on a narrow gauge diesel? Apple Bloom: Well, long ago, that boulder used ta' be on a realla' tall cliff... flashback Narrator: The next day the sun shown, Thumper was wroking harder than ever. Suddenly, Rusty noticed something. Rusty: Boulder's moving! see Boulder slightly move Rusty's Drvier: Don't be so daft, it can't! Narrator: Said the driver. But it could! Boulder fall off the mountain and lands on the track! Then he starts rolling! Rusty: It's rolling along our line! then reverses back as the boulder chases him, and then he stops by a tree Rusty's Driver: We'll stop here until Boulder passes by. Narrator: Said the driver. But Boulder was no where to be seen. Then... Rusty's Driver: (looks back) Oh, no! It's behind us! then takes off as the Boulder bumps the tree and chases him Narrator: Just ahead, they saw a small junction. One line went uphill. Boulder thundered past. drives on the upper track as Boulder races down the line, then we now view Skarloey Narrator: Meanwhile, Skarloey was making his way to the quarry. Then he saw Boulder! then see Boulder racing for Skarloey Skarloey: back HELP!! Narrator: Boulder was catching up fast! then drives into a siding as Boulder races past and knocks over a water tower Skarloey: We must warn the yards! Narraor: Shouted, Skarloey. Rusty: Yes! But how?! Narrator: Called, Rusty. contiue to race down the line, as we see Rheneas Narrator: Boulder rounded a bend, there, ahead was Rheneas. Rheneas: It's running loose! Narrator: Yelled Rheneas. then appears in front of him and rheneas races back Narrator: His driver drove him back as fast as he could! Rheneas: HURRY!! now watch as Rheneas races back with Boulder hot on his tail, then they race across the viaduct, and then Rheneas speeds into a siding and smashes into the buffers while Boulder races past and down the line. Rheneas' Driver: Better a smash than a squash. Narrator: Sighed his driver. At the yards Percy was collecting trucks, then he heard boulder! see Boulder approaching from around the corner Percy: Oh no! It's heading straight for me! Narrator: Squeked Percy. [Percy shuts his eyes as Boulder passes by and then it destroys a shed in a firey inferno! Narrator: When Sir Topham Hatt expected the damage, he decided to close the mine. Then he looked at Boulder. Sir Topham Hatt: We should had left this part of the island... alone. Narrator: They moved Boulder to a hill close by the yards. Rusty was sure, that on a clear night, it is gazing up on the mountain, and that it's sighs are being carried on the wind, till where it once used to stand, proud, and silent. I wonder if Rusty's right, don't you? ends Snoutlout: Ah, that makes sense. Astrid: Oh man, I'd feel the same way if something like that happened to me. Fishlegs: Wait, you don't think that the Boulder, could possible roll off by itself again? Scootaloo: Maybe, we don't know. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk